


Here it Goes

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver wasn't the only one on the island. He was the only one found. He believed they were all dead and they thought he was dead as well. As time goes on they find that they were wrong.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Startling General Hospital)

“Oliver?” The man turned to see his mom.

“Mom.” He smiled at him.

“You’re alive.” She went over and hugged him.

“I am.” He confirmed.

“Well let's get you home.” She said.

“Alright.” He looked out the window once more. ‘They should be here too. Especially him.’ He thought sadly.

“Oliver?” It was his mom.

“Yes?” He looked at her.

“Do you have everything?” She asked.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“Good, good. Then I shall go sign the release papers.” Moira said.

“Okay.”

His mom left the room. She signed the papers. Soon Oliver was on his way home for the first time in five years. He wondered what had changed in that time.

“Are you okay?” Moira wasn't used to seeing a blank look on his face.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

She smiled at him. “Just making sure.”

“Okay.”

Soon they pulled up to the mansion. The limo parked and the two exited the vehicle. He was quick to grab his case. The staff worker gave him a look but he ignored it. He followed his mom inside.

He observed the entryway. Nothing had changed. He noticed a man standing near the entrance. Judging by his stance the man acted like he belonged there. The ring on his finger matched the new rings on his mom’s finger.

“It's damn good to see Oliver.” The man said.

Oliver just stared at him. The man was familiar but he couldn't place him. His mom answered his unspoken question.

“You remember Walter Steele, right? He was a friend of your father and is now the current CEO of Queens Consolidated.”

‘Ah so no one is going to mention that he's your new husband, huh?’ Oliver thought.

“Pleasure.” Walter said.

“Yeah.” He walks past him and over to a familiar person. “It's good to see you again Rasia.”

“You too Oliver.” She smiled brightly at him.

The two hugged before she left the room. Oliver hears a thump and goes over to the stairs to investigate. Soon his sister appears. She practically flies down the staircase when she sees him. She crashed into him and hugged tightly.

“I knew you were alive.” She says into his chest.

“You were always on my mind.” He told her. ‘Now they are on my mind. Always.’

“You okay?” Thea asked.

“I'm fine. The time difference is getting to me is all.” He lied.

“Oh.” It made sense so she didn’t question it.

“Why don't you go rest.” His mom suggested.

“Alright.” He hugged his sister once more. “I'll see you at dinner.”

“Okay.”

Oliver grabbed the case and went upstairs. He went to his bedroom. He found that his bedroom hadn't changed either. It was kept dusted and was probably like a shrine to him. It made him feel bad for his mom and sister. They never moved on and that made him feel terrible.

“Home sweet home.” He said bitterly after a few seconds. “What a load of bullshit.”

Oliver hid the case. It would be bad if anyone found it. He went to the computer and did a quick check on Walter Steele. It confirmed his suspicions that his mom and him were married.

‘I'll wait to see if they tell me. She might not have wanted to upset me with the fact that she moved on.’ He thought. 

Walter had no criminal record. He seemed to be a decent person but time would reveal who he really was. Once done he shut off his computer. Oliver left his room and went downstairs. It was scary how nothing had changed. No pictures of Walter and no new pictures of his mom and Thea. Everything was just like it was five years ago.

‘Mom may be with a new man but she definitely hasn't moved on.’ Oliver thought.

He went over to the photos on the table. He picked one up. It was of the Queen’s Gambit. The blonde could hear the echoes of the fateful day it sunk. Fortunately, a voice from behind him brought him back to the present.

“Told you yachts suck.” His friend Tommy said.

Oliver smiled as he put the picture back down. He turned and looked at his friend.

“Hey Tommy.”

Tommy hugged him. “Good to see you Ollie.”

“You too.” He hugged him back.

“Dinner is ready boys.” Raisa told them.

“Thanks Raisa.” The two said and they went to the dining room.


	2. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Russian is underlined.

Oliver and Tommy walked into the dining room. The blonde sat down across from his mom. Tommy sat down next to him and across from Thea. Between Thea and Moira was Walter. Oliver refrained from rolling his eyes.

‘How stupid do you people think I am?” He meantally thought. ‘Even before the island I would have seen this.’

Oliver ignored it as he filled his plate. Tommy did the same as he began talking. He filled him in on what he missed during the last five years. The blonde was grateful despite the guilt he was feeling.

‘They should be here.’ He thought.

Tommy stopped talking to take a sip of his wine. Thea took her chance to speak. She asked the one question she had been wanting to ask since her brother arrived.

“What was it like there?” That caused the others to freeze.

“Cold.” He said as he looked down at his plate. ‘I’m sorry everyone.’

“Oh.” She never heard her brother so emotionless before.

“So I was thinking of going into the office to check things out.” He said not only changing the subject but also testing Walter and his mom.

“You shouldn’t worry about that at the moment, Oliver.” Walter said not realizing he had just failed a test.

Oliver narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He wondered why his mom paled and Walter’s refusal didn’t help. Not one of them knew what was going through his head. Tommy looked at him.

“I was planning on showing you around the city.” Tommy said.

Oliver looked at his friend. He scammed his face and gave an inaudible sigh of relief. The dark haired man didn’t seem to be hiding anything. He didn’t think he could handle everyone in his life hiding things from him. He may be but that was so that he could fulfill his father’s last wish.

“That’s a great idea.” Moira said before he could speak.

‘What are you hiding mom? Do you know what dad did? Did you also fail this city?’ He mentally questioned. “That does sound great Tommy.”

That made Tommy beam at him. “Great.”

“Yeah.” He gave him a small smile.

Raisa entered the dining room. She was carrying a bowl of fruit. She tripped over her own feet causing her to fall. Oliver saw this and quickly reacted. He caught both her and the bowl. All the fruit remained in the bowl.

“ Are you okay ?” He asked her in Russian.

Raisa wasn’t the only one to stare at him in surprise. He nearly cursed himself for his own stupidity. He ignored it and hoped the others did as well. He doubted it. Oliver focused on Raisa.

“I’m alright.” She assured him.

“Good.” He said and sat back down.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college, Oliver.” Walter said as if he and Oliver were close.

The blonde glared at him. “And I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with my mother.”

They all looked at Thea, well Walter and Miora did. Tommy was looking between them in shock. He had thought they had told him. Thea raised her hands up in defense.

“I didn’t tell him anything.” She said. ‘That was your place.’ She thought.

Their mother sighed before looking at her son. “Walter and I are married, Oliver.”

“I know.” He said much to their shock. “May I be excused?”

“Y-yes.” She stuttered out.

Oliver grabbed an apple and left. Tommy sat there for a second before he stood up and followed him. They ended up in his bedroom. He was surprised that someone followed him. He waited for Tommy to speak.

“I’m sorry man. I was under the impression they told you.” He told him.

“They didn’t.” Oliver said. “I figured it out. The matching rings and the way they acted towards each other tipped me off.”

“I bet.” He laughed.

“Yeah.” He said.

“I’m sorry. I would have told you had I known.” He said as he hugged the blonde.

“Not your fault. They should have said something.” He reminded him.

“True. I have to go now but I’ll see you tomorrow.” The dark haired man said.

“Alright. Bye Tommy.” He said.

“Bye Ollie.” He hugged his friend once more before leaving.

Oliver shut his door. He sat on the bed as he ate his apple. His mind went to the people he had befriended on the island and their deaths. He wished they were here. He really felt that they deserved it more than him. Once he finished the apple he threw it away. He took a shower and went to bed.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Russian is underlined.

(With Oliver)

A storm raged outside. It reminded Oliver of that night the Queen’s Gambit sunk into the water. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He laid down on his bed. A few hours later he fell asleep. That was because he moved to the floor. He wasn’t used to the comfort of a mattress anymore. The floor was what he was used to.

At some point the window blew open in the wind. Rain fell onto his body, soaking him. He tossed and turned as the nightmares plagued him.

* * *

(Five years ago: Queen’s Gambit)

Sara giggled as Oliver kissed down her stomach. They both knew this was wrong but in that moment neither cared. Not only were they enjoying themselves and they figured Laurel would never know. She wouldn’t get hurt and the two could get what they needed. Sara got the satisfaction of knowing she got a one up on her sister. She was sick of being compared to Laurel. Oliver was able to run from his responsibilities. He couldn’t handle him and Laurel moving into each other.

“What was that?” The blonde woman asked.

“Hmm?” He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

“That noise.” She answered.

He listened for a few seconds. That was when he heard the yelling. It was coming from outside the door. He rolled off of her.

“I’ll be right back.” He told her.

“Okay.” She said.

Oliver stood up and left the room. He searched for his father. Luckily he didn’t have to look far. He was down the hall. He quickly made his way over.

“Is everything okay dad? Anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“No son. The crew wasn’t expecting a storm.” He assured him.

“Oh I see.” He was relieved.

“Oliver?” Sara was hanging out the door in just her underwear and was looking at him.

“I’ll be there in a second.” Oliver told her.

“Okay.” She smiled and went back into the room.

“That’s not going to end well son.” Robert warned his son.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Oliver reentered his room. He walked over to the woman in his bed. He was just about to remove his clothes when the yacht shook violently.

“Whoa! You okay?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Good.” He said before it did it again.

Yelling was heard outside the door. Oliver went over to check it out. He opened the door and found the crew members running through the hallway in a panic. It worried the blonde male. He wondered what was going on.

“Dad?!” He yelled.

Thunder cracked loudly followed by the sounds of an explosion. The boat jerked sending Sara across the room. Oliver held onto the doorframe tightly.

“OLIVER!” Sara screamed.

The boat jerked as another explosion occurred. This time it fell apart. This time the boat fell apart. Sara was thrown into the ocean.

“SARA!” He yelled.

She didn’t researface. An explosion followed by another jerk. Oliver lost his grip on the doorframe. He was sent into the ocean. The cold water was a shock to his system.

He managed to kick himself to the surface. Oliver searched for his father and Sara. He forced himself to kick his feets to keep himself above.

“SARA! DAD!” He yelled as the yacht sank.

“Oliver!” His dad yelled as he and a crew member pulled him onto a rescue boat.

“Dad!” He yelled and hugged him. “Where’s Sara! We need to find her.”

“She’s lost. I’m sorry.” Robert told his son.

“Oh.” He was silent after that. ‘It’s all my fault.’ He thought.

They floated away from the wreck. It felt like days when it was only a couple hours. Robert took a flask out and handed it over to Oliver.

“Drink up.” He said much to the anger of the crew member. “That’s it.”

The blonde drank the water. Once done he handed the flask back to his dad. He placed his head on his dad’s shoulder and soon he fell asleep.

“What are you doing? That’s our only supply of fresh water.” He hissed not happy that the spoiled brat drank so much of it.

“He has a better chance of surviving than us.” He said.

“What?” The man looked at him.

“I’m sorry.” He pulled out a gun and shot him.

The gunshot woke up. He looked up to see the body fall back into the water. He then turned and looked at his father.

“Dad?”

“I failed the city. I don’t deserve to live. Survive my son and save what I broke. Survive.” He then shot himself.

“No dad!” Oliver yelled as the scene began to fade.

* * *

(Present day: Oliver’s room)

“No dad!” He yelled out as he tossed and turned on the floor.

“Oliver?” Moira had heard him yelling and ran to her room with Walter on her heels. “Oh Oliver.” She ran to him.

“Don’t.” Walter tried to warn as he reached out to her.

She ignored him and dodged his hand. She went to comfort her son. She should have listened because the minute she touched Oliver he reacted. He removed her hand and flipped her hand and flipped her onto her back. His other hand was against her throat.

“Oliver!” Walter yelled hoping that would be enough to wake him up.

He wanted to pull his wife away but knew better. He had done research after the phone call. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he tried anything and hoped him yelling would work. It did. Oliver woke and saw what he had down. He let go of his mom and jumped back. He curled in on himself.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Oliver. I know you didn’t mean it.” Moira tried to assure him.

“Sorry.” He repeated.

“It’s okay.” She said as she stood up and closed the window. “You just reacted. You didn’t mean it.”

“You should put on some dry clothes and try to get some sleep.” She said.

“Okay.” He said.

Moira and Walter left. Oliver changed his clothes. He didn’t go back to bed. Instead he scoured the internet for properties his family still owned but weren’t using. He wrote some and wrote it down. He would look into them later to see which one would suit him the best.


	4. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Russian is underlined.

(With Slade)

Slade left the government building and went to the base. Yao Fei sent him a message to inform him that he had Waller in his eyesight. That made Slade happy. That woman would soon pay for her crimes. He blamed her for Oliver’s death and she would pay. They would all make sure of it.

He sat down at the computers and got to work. Before they ended her life Slade wanted to expose that bitch. He began researching. He wanted to know everything he could. The bigger the secret the better. The woman would pay.

As he typed his eyes drifted off the screen. It went to the picture of Oliver that he had on the desk. It was one that they had taken when they were on the island. Sara had managed to find a camera that had been left on the boat. It was brand new at the time. She liked to take many pictures of them. When they had gotten off the damn island he had it developed.

The picture was of Oliver cooking. Sara was trying to teach him so that they all could take turns. She hadn’t been in that picture. Oliver was smiling as he had listened to the Chinese woman talk.

Just seeing the picture makes him depressed. He had found the kid annoying at first but gradually came to like the strong spirit he had. One day when they were inside during a storm Oliver just looked at him and Slade leaned over and kissed him. The blonde was surprised at first but a few seconds later he kissed back. He really loved Oliver.

Slade shook his head and looked back at the computer screen. He needed to focus on the job and not on the memories. He would do that after Waller was taken down.

* * *

(With Sara and Shado)

Shado and Sara were in their room. Sara was lying on the bed crying. She was feeling extremely guilty for many things and she finally broke down. Shado was lying down next to her. She held her girlfriend close. She did her best to comfort her. She knew why the blonde was feeling guilty.

First was that Oliver had died. They had been trying to escape when Oliver was shot. He fell into the ocean. They tried looking for his body after the plane had crashed and found done. They did find a shark that was snacking on a body wearing clothing identical to the ones Oliver had been wearing. The necklace Slade had given Oliver was lodged in the shark’s teeth.

She felt guilty for not informing her family she was alive. She couldn’t work up the courage to inform them. She had changed and done some things they wouldn’t understand. She had also had sex with her sister’s boyfriend. She felt guilty for that too. She felt like a horrible person. Shad just held her.

* * *

(Yao Fei)

The Chinese man was sitting on a roof watching Waller. His hands stroked the bow every so often. He really wanted to fill the man full of arrows. When they first met the woman she had insulted Oliver for getting shot and eaten by a shark. They later learned the shooter was hired by Waller to shoot the plan down. She and Fyer were in cahoots.

She stopped insulting the blonde when she noticed the dangerous looks they had been sporting. Yao Fei had remembered the first time he had met the kid. He shot him with a laced arrow and took him back to his cave. He helped the kid survive when he learned Oliver wasn’t a spy. He truly got to know Oliver after he had risked his life to save both Yao Fei and his daughter. The blonde had a fighting spirit. It wasn’t fair that he had survived so much only to die before they had escaped.

* * *

(With Oliver)

Oliver had left his room when he realized morning had come. He went to his sister’s room. He knocked on the open door. The two girls quickly hid the drugs they had out. It made Oliver frown but he refrained from commenting. He didn’t want to start a fight so early. Thea’s friend left and Thea looked at her brother.

“Morning Oliver.”

“Morning Thea. Here.” He handed her the hōzen.

“A rock?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“It’s a hōzen.” He chuckled. “It's a hōzen. And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Ooh a rock.” Tommy said as he entered the room. “Hey I want a t-shirt that says “My friend was a castaway and all I got was this stupid t-shirt.”” He grinned.

Thea and Oliver rolled his eyes. Tommy was a special person. He was a great friend though. He grinned at them.

“Are you ready?” He asked Oliver.

“I am. Have a good day at school.” He told his sister.

“Thanks.” She said.

The two males left the room. Tommy took Oliver to Laural’s work. He tried to talk his friend out of it but Oliver was determined. He parked in an alley and two went up to the building. Oliver entered and Tommy waited outside.

He spotted her watching tv. He also noticed the cork board was filled with articles of Adam Hunt. He recognized the name from the list. He stealthily stole one of the articles and put it into his pocket. He waited and soon Laurel spotted him. Her face morphed to anger, hatred, and disgust. She went up to him.

“What are you doing here?” She sneered.

“I came to talk.” He said.

“Let’s go.” She left the building and he followed. “Speak.”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t blame her. It was all my fault.” He said. ‘It’s all my fault.’

“Blame her? All she did was fall for charm. I had hoped you’d rot for longer than five years.” She said coldly before walking away. “How did you think that would go?” She asked Tommy.

“Like that.” He scowled. ‘I know she’s angry at Oliver but that was wrong.’

Tommy went over to his friend. He wondered how he could cheer him up. Oliver wore a fake smile and he could tell.

“Ready to tour the town?” He asked.

“Sure.”

The two went back to the car. That was when two cars blocked them in. Oliver went on guard when men exited the vehicles but couldn’t do much when he and Tommy were hit with tranquilizing darts. The two fell to the ground. Before he lost total consciousness he watched them kill an innocent bystander.

* * *

(Lian Yu)

Oliver drifted in the ocean for a while. He kept the birds away from his father. He eventually came to an island. He quickly leaped out of it. He was so happy until he realized that the island had no buildings. There wasn’t going to be help. A squawk caught his attention. He looked over and saw a bird near his father.

“Get away from him!” He yelled as he ran over to his father.

Once the bird flew away Oliver lifted the body into his arms. He searched around for a good place to bury him. It didn’t take him too long. He moved some rocks out of the way and placed his father into the hole he had created. It was then that he noticed the bulge in the pocket of his father’s pants. He pulled it out and found that it was a journal. He looked through it and found that it was blank. He was confused but pocketed it anyway. He then buried his father.

After he set the last rock in place he bowed his head and cried. His father had killed himself in front of him. He lost his father and he lost Sara. He had truly screwed up. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder. He looked at it to see an arrow poking out of it. A few seconds later he fell unconscious.

* * *

(Present Day)

Oliver slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and found him in an empty warehouse. He was tied to a chair and surrounded by armed men. The man in front of him noticed he was awake and smirked.

“Pretty boys awake. How are you Oliver Queen?” He laughed. “Who cares. We have some questions to ask you. Did your father make it to the island?”

‘So this is about dad.’ He thought.

The man questioning him wasn’t pleased that Oliver didn’t answer. He placed the taser against Oliver’s chest. He then turned it on. Oliver hadn’t been prepared so he had screamed. The man liked that.

“Did your father make it to the island? What did he tell you?” He asked.

Oliver tested the zip tie. He still didn’t answer the man. His hands were soon unbound. The man tased him once more for not answering. This time Oliver didn’t scream. That made the man frown.

“What did he tell you?” He demanded.

“He told me to kill you.” Oliver answered.

That made the men laugh. “How? You're tied to a chair.”

Oliver stood up and showed him his free hands. “Am I?”

The men were shocked. A few seconds later they grabbed their guns. Oliver was quick and grabbed the man that had questioned him. The blonde had used him as a shield. He was soon riddled with bullets. Oliver dropped him the minute the bullets ran out. He began breaking their necks. One ran but Oliver found him. He killed him despite the pleading. He soon returned to Tommy. He used one of the men’s phones to call the police. He used a voice changer when he talked. He whipped the phone and voice changer clean before dropping them. He sat back in the chair and put the zip tie back on. He then pretended to be unconscious.

* * *

(Timeskip: Living room)

Oliver was sitting in his living room. Tommy was sitting next to him. His mother and Walter were hovering nearby. Shockingly Sara’s father was sitting across from him. He was the detective assigned to the case. It shouldn’t have happened but he was there. He wasn’t buying Oliver’s story.

“So you’re saying a man in a green hood killed these men and called the police?” He asked in disbelief.

“It’s what happened.” He said.

“Yeah right.” He said.

“I’m sorry detective Lance.” He said.

“What?” They looked at him in shock.

“I began questioning my decision to move in with Laurel and it freaked me out. I couldn’t act like an adult and I made the grave mistake of bringing Sara into it. I seduced her and had sex with her. She was on the yacht because of me and that got her killed. I’m sorry.” Oliver said.

Lance looked into his eyes and noticed the tears. Oliver truly was sorry but he wasn’t ready to forgive. He stood and left the house. His partner took over the questioning. Once done the police left. Oliver escaped to his room. Tommy left after that.


End file.
